Rabid Dog, Gentle Soul
by secretcircle1
Summary: This story is about a new girl at Forks High . Lauren Mallory thinks she's all that , this girl shows her different how will the Cullens react to the spicy new girl who can be a rabid dog or a gentle soul. More impotantly , how will Edward react?
1. Chapter 1

I walk into the cafeteria at Forks High School . That bitch Lauren Mallory has her eyes all over me . If I had a knife I would probably slice her throat right here . There is no clue in my mind as to why she sneers and looks at me the way she does . I have been here all of two weeks and if looks could kill, I'd be dead . Every time she sneers and giggles like the witch she is , her eyes are always trained on me or the Cullens .

Probably 'cause she thinks I'm a new student she can mess around with me . Them , I have no idea . Unless it's 'cause they are so inhumanly beautiful. Like uber- models from Calvin Klein or something.

I don't know about them but I am fed up with this girl . Sure, I could take it to the principal or some lame ass teacher . But are they really going to do anything about it? Shit no they won't 'cause she's one of those witches that belong in the suburbs of California behind a brick wall in some damn gated community .

As I walk past her table , I see her stick her foot out trying to trip me up . Oh, _hell_ no she ain't . I play along pretending not to see her white ass new Nike slid out just enough to make me bash my head into the floor .

So I fake trip right before getting to her , sending my tray that's drenched with mustard and Ranch dressing that I squirted into the empty spaces on my tray for my pizza , into her beautifully straightened blonde hair . The others at the table jerk back and away trying to avoid the onslaught of sauces . "You bitch !", she screams , "you did that shit on purpose !", I take a deep breath so my adrenaline won't get the best of me. Not yet. I'm waiting on the rabid dog .

"I'm sorry !", I squeal , feigning remorse , though she can't tell it . "R-really Lauren" , I fake stutter , "I'm such a klutz sometimes." She walks up to me, her green eyes glaring like the witch she is . She pokes a finger hard into my chest . I feel the rabid dog stir. She leans in close , "You. Are. So. Dead." Uh -oh , he's awake . I feel him take control as I draw my fist back in slow motion .

My fist crashes with Lauren's right cheek , sending her head flying backward . My adrenaline pushes harder ,causing me to be able to see every movement around me clearly. I hear gasps and ohs and ahs . I pick up on who they are coming from . One 'oh' comes from a bulky looking dude named Tyler . Eric Yorkie stands there with his mouth agape, in shock . "Oh . My God" , he says , "this should be in the headlines ."

I see the Cullens out of the corner of my right eye. They stand there in shock . I could swear their eyes were pitch black. The blond boy , Jasper looks likes a deer caught in headlights , he doesn't know whether to run or stay.

I turned my attention back to Lauren , to see she is pushed toward me by one of her dull ass friends . "Don't let her get away with this Lauren", she pouted . Lauren ran forward screaming like a madman and grabbed handfuls of my brown, shoulder length hair. Rage flowed through me . I just got the shit layered two weeks ago . Hey, maybe that's what's eating at her .

She dragged me to the floor. I let her . That's where one of my greatest strengths lie . I straddled her and pummeled her witch face for her . Blood covered my hands and her designer shirt , not to mention the white tile around us . Pandemonium ensued as more students gathered to watch .

Mr. Greene yelled and waved his hands , trying to clear out the students . Finally , Mr. Greene wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me off of Lauren who was crying, cursing and screaming to the top of her lungs at me . My eyes swept around the cafeteria . The Cullens were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Finally the girl has a name ! One sentence of Suicidal thoughts . If this is a trigger for you DO NOT READ!

Briellle's POV

I sat under the scrutinizing eyes of Mr Greene . He stared at me like I was from another planet. "I don't understand Brielle", he said , shaking his head . I glowered at him "I don't either ", my tone was clipped. I chewed and popped my gum vigorously . "In the trash young lady", he scolded, pointing to the can . I walked over and expelled the gum, taking my seat again . He folded his hands together ,sighed and leaned toward me on the desk .

"Brielle" , he said my name with a hint of regret. "I hate to send you back to Families For Kids , but if you continue on this path , I see no other alternative." I had been in that god forsken place of a foster home for four years . When I turned twelve my life fell apart . If something was said to make me angry . I spewed .Even if it was something simple. Once I hit my dad in the jaw for simply telling me to clean my room . From there on out my temper became uncontrollable . Finally through tears and anguish , my parents Bill and Audrey Dawson put me in foster care .

They said it was for the best for a _while_ . They came to see me _once_ , that was it . It was like they didn't have a child . I never went home for Christmas or any other holiday .I was cut out of their lives completely . That only served to fuel my anger more . I had to become a fighter . Some kids who came thought they could take over the place . Some stashed knives or drugs . When you have the overwhelming fear that your throat may be cut while you sleep , you learn to fight .

No one but me knew my secret though . It wasn't just fighting for fighting's sake or even for protection sometimes . Not even from anger , though that certainly triggered my rages , turning me into a monster . Something else was at the root of my problems . But I knew no one would believe me ,so I let them think whatever they wanted .

The thing that went on inside me was terrifying . When the rage started, everything changed . My sight became heightened as did my hearing . I was able to pinpoint my opponent's next move by the expression on their face , effectively blocking them . I could hear everything down to a pin drop. Sometimes though, I couldn't hear anything at all or my vision would become blurry. Once, I was put on medication for anxiety but it did no good .

In those moments , my body seems empowered by slow motion like a movie and then when slo-mo is suddenly turned off everything happens so fast I can hardly tell who I am or what has happened until the damage is done . Something more is going on, like some kind of weird power that I cannot control.

Back in the summer I was taken from Families For Kids and placed in a temporary , one family foster home here in Forks , Washington. The Howard's have been alright , but I am sick of foster care . Sick that I have no one to really count on . Sick that I don't have a real family or someone I can share this heavy burden with .I want to be in control of whatever resides within me .Sometimes I think of ending it all, but I truly don't want that . I'm sixteen and to young to die,especially by my own hand . I want a real life and some day a real love .

I rolled my eyes at Mr Greene. I have heard this jargon so many times it's like a repeat of the same commercial a hundred times during the super bowl. I understand what he is saying but he doesn't know how tired I am. My foster mom Janie picks me up . My sentence is ten days out of school. During that time I will be doing community service at Forks Community Hospital. I see that as a good thing in case the rabid dog rears his head again.

A/N: Um... wonder who Brielle meets at the hospital , can you guess?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am trying titles to my chapters now so I won't get mixed up posting them . Please bear with me!

-Hospital Woes and Beautiful Doctors -

Monday - Janie dropped me off at the double, sliding glass doors in front of the hospital. I walked inside to see a flurry of nurses and patients in wheelchairs scooting about . Two elderly women dressed in blue smocks over their regular clothes sat behind the huge information desk .

I swallowed and walked toward them . God, I hated this ! Damn Lauren Mallory and her witchiness! Never mind my _dogginess_ ?

The one with gray, curly hair spoke to me while the other one kept her nose in a book not even looking up .I figured maybe she was vibing out over some hero in a romance novel . "Can I help you miss ?" Her voice was sweet and grandmotherly . "Yeah", I said sheepishly , still mentally cursing Lauren . "I'm looking for Dr. Cullen's office ." "Alright", just a moment , let me see if he's in", she said picking up the white phone beside her . After a moment she put the phone back in it's cradle .

"He's not in his office , let me page him." She picked up the same phone , pushed a button and then 'PAGING DR. CULLEN ' rang out over the intercom . I jumped and wondered if that sweet, grandmotherly voice might trigger a fault line . There was no way he could ignore the call if he was in the building .

A few seconds later and I do mean _seconds_ , a tall, blond haired man came walking up the hall at a brisk pace. My heart rate accelerated . I felt the adrenaline push like it always did before the rabid dog struck , but this... this was different. Something about him triggered the same reaction in my body that the anger did,except I wasn't upset .

Through my eyes he walked in slow motion. His clothes were standard fare: White coat , blue button down shirt ,probably long sleeved , dark blue tie and tan pants. His gait was one of confidence yet not overtly. The skin on his hands and face were pale . Not just any kind of pale . Deathly pale and flawless. He looked like he had never suffered with a moment's worth of acne .

The last and most startling thing I noticed was his eyes . A mixture of honey and spun gold colored his irises .

Something wasn't right about him but that was none of my business. I would keep my observations to myself , do what I came here for and leave at three pm.

A kind smile reached his eyes as he continued toward me . As soon as he reached the spot right in front of me , the slow motion turned off, but a little too fast causing me to sway . A concerned look flashed in his eyes as he reached out a hand to steady me . "Sorry, just a little dizzy spell", I said, waving a hand .

He stepped back a pace , his kind smile returning, "I'm Dr. Cullen ", a knowing smirk playing at the corners of his mouth ,"And I suspect you are Brielle Dawson ?" I let my eyes wander to the desk where the grandmother sat and down at the floor before looking into his face .

"Yes", I nodded . "Well, then, follow me and I'll show you what to do," He smiled _again_ . Wish I had that much to smile about.

We walked around the corner bypassing the elevator. How were we going to get to his office if we didn't take the elevator ? You. Have Got . To . Be . Kidding . Me. Not the stairs . I clenched my teeth.

He looked at me as if he knew what I was thinking . "It's healthier", was all he said .I sighed and climbed alongside him -_at a quick pace_ - until we reached the third story landing . He reached out his hand to pull the heavy door open until he saw me hanging on to the rail trying to catch my breath .

He smirked a little . "It is quite a haul , sorry about that." I rolled my eyes . "Hey , I saw that", he chuckled . "Must be part of the punishment huh?", I replied . "Ah, I see", he said , " You think , I'm holding the proverbial chain with the ball tied to your ankle", he stated . I swallowed the pasty spit in my mouth and nodded. "Sorta feels that way Doc." He looked compassionate with a hint of pain in his liquid gold eyes . "I assure you it's not."

We walked down the wide hallway , rounded a corner and then we were standing in front of a door that read 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen'. His office finally. Whew . I was beginning to think we were going to cross half the freaking country before found it .

"Have a seat ", he gestured toward an overstuffed , burgundy chair that belonged in someone's living room , probably came from his . "So Brielle, what circumstances bring you here today." He wasn't gonna play his shit with me . I knew he was one of those rich doctors that didn't really give a damn about his patients . And I also knew the school had informed him about 'why' I was here . The rabid dog opens his eyes . Careful _Doctor._

I give him a baleful glare . "Don't act like you don't have a clue as to why I'm here _Doctor " ,_ I barked, or was that the dog? I know the school told you all about me ?Don't try to pull your caring, considerate, 'First, Do No Harm ', bull on me . You're just like all the rest . Save a few , lose a few , doesn't matter , you still get paid."

My adrenaline was pumping at ,I guess fifty percent . Any more and the dog would let out a warning growl.

He sat back in his chair . His face expressionless . "Why do you say such things, Brielle ", His voice soothed , smoothe as silk, "isn't that what brought you here in the first place?" The dog stood motionless, waiting . He enjoyed being petted .

Taking a deep breath , I let out a sigh and relaxed against the chair. His reasoning relaxed the creature. He sat on his haunches , his tongue wagging .

I rested my head in my hand for a moment gathering my wits about me . "I don't know ." I stood and walked to the window, looking up at the overcast Forks ,Washington sky . "I truly don't know ." I felt the tears sting my eyes that I hadn't felt since six months after my parents casted me away like nothing.

I hadn't even heard Dr. Cullen move and yet he suddenly appeared beside me . "You wanna talk about it ." He laid his hand on my shoulder . I shook my head . "There's nothing to talk about that you don't already know", I whispered . "Besides", I shrugged "I'm here to do my penance , so let's get started ."


End file.
